Locuras de adolescente en la Orden Negra
by Hime-Orihara
Summary: Se ha descubierto un nuevo tipo de inocencia: la "inocencia compañía", cuatro chicos con este poder llegan a la Orden guiados por Allen. ¿Qué ocurrirá luego? La vida de adolescente llenará la Orden desde ahora. ¿Cómo manejarán los exorcistas sus hormonas?
1. Chapter 1

**Alaïs y Len**

Era otro día frío en Nantes, el general de larga cabellera roja había mandado a su alumna a comprar algo de beber y, por supuesto, no le había dado dinero. La muchacha de ojos añiles tuvo que hacer malabarismos en plena calle frente a la desinteresada mirada de los franceses.

-Lo odio… -murmuró la joven mientras caminaba con unas botellas de alcohol en los brazos.

-¡No te preocupes, Hime! ¡No es nada! -dijo el chico que la acompañaba.

-¡CALLATE! ¡TÚ NO TUVISTE QUE HACER MALABARES EN LA CALLE, IDIOTA!

Los transeúntes miraron atónitos a la exaltada muchacha.

-Cálmate, no es para tanto…

-Tú solo tuviste que recoger el dinero. Es injusto.

De pronto el joven de cabello rubio se detuvo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Shintaro?

-Ehh…

-…

-Se nos quedaron las clavas.

Hime le lanzó las botellas a Shintaro y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario.

Mientras tanto una muchacha que caminaba por la calle vio las clavas en el suelo y las recogió intentado lanzarlas sin golpear a nada ni nadie, pero… Hime que venía corriendo se interpuso en el camino del objeto, la cual le llego directo a la cabeza. La adolescente que estaba jugando con los instrumentos de malabarismo se acercó a la accidentada.

- Lo siento -murmuró la chica.

- ¡Mierda! Podrías fijarte en lo que haces -dijo la joven sobándose la coronilla.

- ¡Hime!

Shintaro chocó contra Hime haciendo que ésta cayera de cabeza al suelo.

- Ups…

La muchacha de ojos turquesa, se acercó a un joven que estaba durmiendo apoyado en una pared al otro lado de la calle.

- ¡Len! -lo llamó con un grito.

El aludido abrió los ojos, no sin antes lanzar una mirada asesina por haber sido interrumpido en su sueño.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó bostezando.

- Creo que maté a alguien -dijo la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde está el cadáver? ¿Hay que esconder evidencia? -preguntó sin mucho interés.

- No, pero… -la muchacha no logró terminar de hablar porque el joven la interrumpió.

- Entonces vete a jugar y déjame dormir.

Shintaro se inclinó para recoger a su amiga del piso sin prestar atención a la conversación de los otros dos jóvenes.

- Ugh… Pesas una tonelada… -gimió Shintaro levantando a Hime.

- Púdrete… -respondió la chica de cabello castaño-. Las clavas…

- ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! -Shintaro se envaró de golpe haciendo que Hime volviera al suelo.

El muchacho de ojos celestes se acercó distraídamente a la joven de cabello color miel.

- Emm… ¿Podrías devolvernos las clavas? -dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Son de ustedes? Es que estaban en el suelo -dijo entregándole las dos que ella tenía, ya que la otra estaba tirada al lado de Hime.

- Sí, son de nosotros -respondió Shintaro recibiendo las clavas.

- ¡Shintaro! ¡Vamos o el General Cross nos despellejará, nos degollará y nos dará de comida a los peces! -dijo Hime recogiendo la clava que estaba junto a ella y sacudiéndose el abrigo que llevaba puesto.

- ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste General Cross? -pregunto la chica de cabello color miel-. ¿Sabes dónde está?

- Es mi maestro… -respondió Hime.

- ¡Y mío! -exclamó Shintaro.

- ¿Nos podrían enseñar dónde está? -preguntó el chico que estaba apoyado en la pared mientras se incorporaba.

- ¿Y por qué debería decírselos? -preguntó Hime levantando una ceja.

- Porque me dijeron que él podría ayudarme con un pequeño problemilla -dijo la chica de cabello color miel sonriendo ligeramente, sin saber si sería prudente explicarse un poco más.

- Mmm…

- ¿Y qué "problemilla"? -preguntó Shintaro, el interruptor de curiosidad estaba en "on".

- Pues, él- dijo apuntando a Len-, se trasforma en arco y flechas cuando unas cosas raras andan cerca -dijo la muchacha-. La dueña de una posada en nuestra ciudad natal nos comentó que hace poco se habían alojado ahí unas personas que sabían qué era y, entre ellos, mencionó al General Cross.

- ¿Dijiste que ese chico con cara de lirón se "transforma" en arco y flechas? –preguntó Shintaro.

- Amh… Sí, creo que eso dije -respondió la muchacha con cierto aire burlón en su tono de voz-. Sí, esas fueron exactamente las palabras que utilicé -dijo suspirando-. No sé como explicarlo mejor.

- Eso se puede interpretar como que él es tu Inocencia y las "cosas raras" son Akuma… -dijo Hime poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón y mirando hacia arriba-. En conclusión… ¿Te quieres unir a la Orden Negra?

- Si me quieres explicar que es todo eso de los Akuma, la Orden Negra y demás, supongo que si quiero unirme -dijo la muchacha.

Hime suspiró, tomó las botellas de alcohol que tenía Shintaro en los brazos y comenzó a caminar seguida del rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿No van a venir?-dijo Shintaro mirando a los jóvenes de reojo.

- ¡Sí, sí vamos! -exclamó la muchacha mientras arrastraba a Len sin preguntarle su opinión.

- Supongo que no tengo elección -bufó Len.

Luego de unos minutos de silenciosa caminata los cuatro jóvenes entraron en una enorme posada, caminaron por largos pasillos y se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Hime comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo.

- ¿Saben? Me acabó de dar cuenta que no nos hemos presentado- dijo la chica de cabellos color miel-. Soy Alaïs.

- Soy Hime. El rubio baboso es Shintaro -dijo la muchacha introduciendo una pequeña llave en el cerrojo.

- Síp… ¡Oye! -dijo el rubio al darse cuenta del pequeño insulto de su amiga.

- Y supongo que yo soy Len -dijo encogiéndose de hombros el chico dormilón.

- Bien… -Hime abrió la puerta lentamente-. ¡Llegué! ¿Uh?

- Jo… El General está borracho -rió Shintaro.

- ¡¿Para qué nos manda a buscar alcohol si ya está ebrio? ¡EBRIO! -chilló Hime.

- Relájate… -dijeron Shintaro y el General al unísono.

Len miró divertido la escena pensando para sus adentros que era obvio que el General tenía problemas para controlarse a la hora de beber.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! -dijo Hime chasqueando sus dedos.

Ante el chasquido Shintaro se desvaneció y se transformó en una katana, la cual fue usada por Hime para apuntar al General. El hombre pelirrojo respondió apuntando a su alumna con una gran pistola.

- Y yo que creí que el período sin guerras en el país significaba paz -murmuró Alaïs para sí misma y luego sacó la voz-: ¿Saben que será un desastre si se matan aquí mismo?

Son unos caóticos… Y yo tengo que ser el arma que desata el caos -dijo una voz proveniente de la espada.

- ¿Por qué no mejor solucionan esto con algún duelo un poco menos destructor? Ya saben: ¿el gallito inglés? ¿Piedra, papel o tijera? -dijo el muchacho de cabello negro.

El General Cross disparó su arma haciendo que la bala rozara el cabello de Len.

- ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

- Los que traemos la cuenta de una de sus posadas -dijo Len recordando la historia-. O unos futuros aprendices suyos. Lo que el señor borracho decida.

- ¿Aprendices? -dijo Cross mirando a los dos muchachos-. Hime, te pedí alcohol, no lapas extra.

- La chica, Alaïs, tiene una Inocencia compañía. Al parecer no soy el único "espécimen" -dijo Hime haciendo que la katana se desvaneciera y volviera a aparecer Shintaro.

- Ya veo… -dijo Cross serio.

El General se acercó a los jóvenes y los observó con una mirada penetrante.

- ¿Y yo qué hice? -preguntó Alaïs al notar la extraña mirada del señor.

- Lo mismo quisiera saber. ¿Cómo encontraste a tu Inocencia?

- Amh, ¿te refieres a él? -indicó a Len con un dedo-. Es un primo, así que técnicamente no lo encontré, sólo vino de "visita".

- Mmm… Entonces, ¿él es tu propia lapa? -preguntó Shintaro.

- Sí, una que solo duerme, reclama y siente deseos de decapitarme -dijo Alaïs riéndose.

- Oye, eso no es justo. También como, bebo, respiro, no soy haragán, ¿qué te crees? -dijo Len tranquilo.

- Veamos… No sé si podrán ser mis aprendices -dijo Cross.

- Pero, ¿existe la posibilidad de que alguien nos enseñe? -preguntó Len poniéndose serio.

-No lo sé. Actualmente los otros Generales tienen sus aprendices y están en sus respectivas misiones. Los haría mis aprendices pero no sé si continúe con cabeza luego de haber entrenado al torpe de Allen y a estas dos lapas -dijo señalando a Hime y Shintaro.

- Pues, ¿servirá a nuestro favor si le digo que: no gastamos dinero, ayudamos aportándolo y que estamos desesperados porque esas cosas que Hime llamó Akuma nos intentan asesinar cada vez que nos topamos con una? -preguntó Alaïs.

- Podría entrenarlos, General. Usted ya nos va a enviar a la Orden -dijo Shintaro.

- Oye, ahora que la mencionas de nuevo ¿que es eso de la "Orden Negra"? ¿Me explicas qué es? -preguntó Len.

- Es… una orden -contestó Shintaro entre risas.

- Muy gracioso -dijo Len con una mueca-. Ya supuse que era una orden, no necesitas ser un genio para intuirlo. Pero, ¿de que se trata? -corrigió su pregunta.

El General les dio una detallada explicación a Alaïs y Len de lo que era la Orden Negra, los Akuma y la Inocencia.

- … Lo que me recuerda que Allen vendrá a visitarnos mañana -culminó Cross.

- ¿Allen-san? -dijo Hime con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Dios…-suspiró Shintaro.

Alaïs se acercó a Shintaro y le preguntó en susurro:

- Allen, ¿es el novio de Hime? Es que se puso rara.

- Eso le gustaría… -murmuró Shintaro.

- Ah, ya veo -dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

- Allen es un cabeza hueca… No sé qué le ve Hime. Está loca.

- Y tú estás celoso…

- ¡No! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! -exclamó Shintaro poniéndose totalmente rojo.

- Eso no es lo que dice tu tono de voz, ni el color tomate de tu cara -dijo Alaïs riéndose.

- Otra loca más… -balbuceó Shintaro mirando hacia otro lado.

- No te enojes o te tendré que decir abuelo -dijo la muchacha riendo sonoramente.

Hime miró a Alaïs y a Shintaro por unos instantes.

- Creo que hay un futuro matrimonio aquí… -murmuró.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién se casa? -preguntó Alaïs distraída dándose cuenta de que su primo Len estaba durmiendo otra vez de pie.

- Tú… -dijo Hime de forma indiferente.

- Umh, claro. Me encanta estar comprometida con el aire -murmuró mirando a Hime- Y, ¿qué se siente ser aprendiz de ese señor? -dijo apuntando a Cross que ahora bebía el alcohol que había comprado Hime.

- Ahh… Yo ya me acostumbré. Pero, todo es a base de torturas… -dijo Hime.

- Con decirte que a "Allen-san" le pegó con un martillo en la cabeza y lo dejó abandonado -comentó el rubio.

- Ouch, eso debió dolerle -murmuró Alaïs- Así que, ¿básicamente se dedica a tratar a sus aprendices como esclavos?

- Sí -respondieron Hime, Shintaro y Cross en coro.

Alaïs sintió un pequeño escalofrío al imaginar las posibles torturas.

- Bueno, o me acostumbraré o terminaré muerta en el intento -dijo con voz de mártir.

- Muy bien. Espero que con mi explicación de qué sea qué cosa les haya quedado algo claro. Mañana comienza su entrenamiento. Será algo básico, el resto lo aprenderán en batalla -dijo el General para luego beber alcohol.

- General, ¿a qué hora llega Allen-san? -preguntó Hime.

- Ni idea. No me interesa.

Shintaro se rió haciendo que Hime le diera un puñetazo en el estomago.

- Ay… Dios, no siento nada allí dentro… Ugh…

Len que había despertado justo para ver el golpe se puso blanco como fantasma.

- Mejor no me busco problemas con ella -dijo entre dientes.

- Buen gancho -dijo Alaïs a Hime, acerca de su golpe.

Hime dio media vuelta y entró a una de las habitaciones del lugar.

- Ahh… Ya se encerró… -dijo Shintaro intentando recobrar el aliento.

- ¿Es a menudo así? ¿O sólo es que no le caemos en gracia? -preguntó Alaïs.

- Es a menudo…

- Entonces sólo es introvertida -murmuró la chica-. En fin, me dio hambre. Len, ¿por qué no me das de la comida que traes en tu bolso? ¿Quieres, Shintaro?

-No creo que mi estomago resista la comida en estos momentos. Creo que me iré a dormir…

Alaïs sacó una manzana del bolso de Len y asintió con la cabeza.

- Pues entonces vete a dormir…

- ¡Voy a salir! No me esperen despiertos… -anunció Cross cerrando de forma brusca la puerta.

- Entonces, Len, supongo que nos quedamos solos, así que entretenme -dijo Alaïs haciendo un mohín.

- Corrección: TÚ estas sola, yo en diez minutos estaré en mi décimo sueño -dijo Len acomodándose para dormir-. Ya estás acá y encontraste al vendito General Cross, así que déjame dormir -dijo gruñendo.

- Que malhumorado estás -dijo Alaïs-. No es mi culpa que seas un lirón, ni que yo tenga insomnio -dijo gruñéndole-. Por lo demás deberías agradecerme de que aprenderás a no convertirte en arma mientras duermes -dijo la muchacha por molestarlo y luego se fue a sentar en una ventana para tratar de recordar cuales eran las constelaciones, cosa que no dio resultado.

Hime salió de su habitación y se acercó al lugar donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

- Hola, Hime -dijo Alaïs volteándose, al escuchar una puerta abrirse.

- Hola… -respondió Hime.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- Quince…

- Amh, igual que yo -dijo la chica notando el poco ánimo de Hime.

Hime se acercó a Len y le pellizcó el brazo esperando a que el moreno despertara.

- ¿Qué, un terremoto, un aluvión, un maremoto, una guerra, nos incendiamos? -preguntó Len molesto porque lo despertaron.

- ¿Contagias el sueño? -preguntó Hime sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho Len.

- Lo dudo. Soy lapa de ella y tiene insomnio, pero, si quieres haces la prueba. Quizás te duermas de aburrimiento.

- ¿Cómo puedes dormir de pie?

- Simple. Soy flojo, tengo anemia y luego de un largo viaje duermes donde sea -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tienes anemia? ¿Por qué no te curas o algo?

- Es que no sé si es anemia. Mi mamá decía que era anemia porque me duermo en todas partes, pero la verdad es que no lo sé.

- Ahh… ¿Y qué pasa si tienes anemia?

- ¿Qué me pasaría a mí o cuáles son los síntomas?

- Qué harías si tuvieras anemia.

- Comer aún más vegetales y carne de las que ahora como. Quizá tendría que comer hierbas y aceites de peces -dijo encogiéndose de hombro-. Recuperar lo que falta, creo.

- ¿Quieres que te cure de la anemia?

- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Sí.

- Entonces, sí.

Hime se dio media vuelta y entró en el cuarto donde dormía Shintaro. Una luz blanca se vio por la puerta por la cual Hime volvió a salir.

- ¿Listo? -le preguntó a Len.

- Si -dijo mirándola con curiosidad.

La chica de ojos añiles puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de Len.

-Ahh… Creo que te mareará o no sé, todos tienen reacciones distintas.

-Está bien, sólo hazlo.

Hime cerró los ojos, unas alas de ángel surgieron de su espalda y una luz blanca salió de su mano. Alaïs había estado mirando con curiosidad, pero no le pareció prudente así que salio por la ventana. Len cerró los ojos, intentando adivinar qué "efecto" produciría en su cuerpo, pero, poco a poco, sintió que se desvanecía.

- Listo… -dijo Hime abriendo los ojos. Tras ese gesto la luz y las alas se desvanecieron.

Len iba a abrir la boca para decir "gracias", pero se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover y escuchaba los sonidos a su alrededor. "_Perfecto_" pensó antes de dormirse.

- Ahh… ¿Len? -llamó Hime inclinándose junto al joven desmayado.

Len quería levantarse, pero sentía que el sueño lo vencía. De todas formas, lentamente, fue recuperando los sentidos para abrir los ojos de a poco sin haber recobrado la voz aún.

- ¿Estás vivo, cierto?

Len hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras intentaba recordar cómo se hablaba.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí en el piso?

Él asintió.

- Eso creo -respondió un tanto sorprendido de poder hablar.

- Ahh… ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?

- No, en absoluto -dijo sonriéndole-. Sólo digo que me duermo con facilidad, así que si me estás hablando y me duermo sólo no me mates.

- No creo que te hable. Me voy a quedar aquí para que me contagies el sueño -dijo Hime recostándose junto a Len.

- Está bien -dijo Len acomodándose en el suelo y bostezando-. Que descanses -dijo cerrando los ojos y entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo al instante.

Hime miró sorprendida al joven al notar la facilidad con la que dormía. Luego se entretuvo mirando el techo.

Alaïs necesitó de dos horas de caminar, tropezar con varios borrachos y sentir frío para decidirse a volver a la posada. Su gran duda ahora era recordar cuál era el camino para llegar hasta ahí, por lo que cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pies la llevaran. Cuando al fin llegó a un lugar que le resultaba vagamente familiar, se decidió a entrar. De pronto, recordó que no traía llaves así que se encaramó por una ventana, pero no se encontró con la habitación que ella recordaba, sino con la de una pareja que se encontraba durmiendo; intento salir con sigilo, pero tropezó e hizo un gran escándalo que despertó a los dueños. Por suerte para ella, su accidente se produjo en el marco de la ventana y su cuerpo cayó hacia afuera, evitando el bochorno. Cuando al fin encontró el lugar correcto, se deslizó por la ventana, pero un pequeño error de cálculo la llevó a la habitación de Shintaro, que por suerte no se percató de su presencia. Alaïs salió de la pieza decidida a nunca más aceptar caramelos de extraños, aunque Len insistiera, ya que la ponían muy rara.

Hime sintió el sonido de que alguien entraba, pero no se preocupó en lo absoluto, al parecer Len realmente despedía un aura de "dulces sueños" porque los párpados le pesaban toneladas.

Alaïs vio a Len y Hime durmiendo, así que no quiso despertarlos por los que se sentó y apoyo la espalda en el suelo mientras miraba la muralla; detestaba el insomnio y su torpeza momentánea del día de hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**La hora del desayuno**

Unos firmes pasos se sintieron en el pasillo de la posada y se detuvieron frente a una puerta, se oyó un suspiro desde el exterior antes de que la perilla de la entrada se girara para abrirse lentamente. Un muchacho albino cruzó el umbral de la habitación, apoyó su bolso en el suelo y pasó una mano por su cabeza antes de abrir la boca para decir:

- Ya llegué.

Como se sorprendió al no oír una respuesta inmediata, cerró la puerta y se adentro más en la habitación.

- ¡Allen! -una emocionada Hime se lanzó de un brinco a los brazos del albino.

- ¡Hime! -dijo Allen abrazando a la chica que estaba colgando de su cuello.

Entre tanto, Alaïs despegó su mirada de la pared para mirar a Len que se encontraba observándola con cara de pregunta, ella se encogió de hombros para hacerle entender que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era el recién llegado.

- Te extrañé mucho, Allen…-balbuceó Hime sin soltar al muchacho de ojos grises.

- Yo también te extrañe, pequeña -murmuró el albino.

Shintaro salió de su habitación para averiguar qué era lo que lo había despertado.

- Vaya… -murmuró al ver a Hime y a Allen abrazados.

Alaïs carraspeó.

- ¿Nadie les enseñó que no se come pan frente a los pobres? -comentó en voz alta.

Len le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a la muchacha antes de mirar su reloj y ponerse a dormir otra vez porque sólo eran las siete de la mañana.

- ¿Allen? ¿Tengo que soltarte? -preguntó Hime como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No lo sé, no lo creo -dijo regalándole una sonrisita.

- … -Shintaro levantó una ceja y miró a los adolescentes con cara de asco.

- No te hagas Shintaro, si tú también serás así -murmuró Alaïs y luego agrego-: Lo siento, pero mi humor hoy es ácido porque no conseguí dormirme.

- ¿Seré así cómo? -preguntó Shintaro con voz grave.

Alaïs le dirigió una mirada gélida.

- Te diría que lo descubrieras tú, pero te falta imaginación -dijo con voz dura-. Ya sabes hormonas revueltas, melosidad y esas cosas -explicó como si no hubiera nada extraño en ello.

Ante la palabra "melosidad" Allen y Hime se soltaron como si les hubiera dado un shock eléctrico. Estaban haciendo uso de la "melosidad" frente a personas extras.

- ¿Pueden bajar la voz? Pretendo dormir -se escuchó una voz desde la habitación contigua-. Pueden ir a vender su voz en otro lugar –gruñó Cross entrando en la sala.

Timcanpy salió veloz de debajo del abrigo de Allen y se posó sobre el hombro de Cross.

- ¿Cómo está, General? -preguntó Allen sonriendo.

- Con deseos de aplastar a alguien, ¿algún voluntario?

- ¡Los nuevos! -dijo Shintaro.

- Es cierto. Hoy comienzan su entrenamiento, ¿no? -murmuró Cross-. Pueden empezar por buscar alguna manera de obtener el dinero para pagar la renta de la posada.

- No me digan que…-balbuceó Allen.

- Hice malabarismo en la calle para comprarle alcohol -dijo Hime.

- Wow… Yo sólo jugaba póker.

- Te envidio.

Len levantó la mano para sacar una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Cross.

- Eso debería bastar. La gané ayer jugando.

- ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas, Allen? -preguntó ansiosa Hime.

- Me voy con ustedes cuando se vayan a la Orden.

- Entonces tengo… tenemos Allen para rato -balbuceó Hime sonrojada.

- Al parecer.

- Qué bueno.

- Bueno, mundo. Nosotros, los nuevos -dijo Len-, nos preguntamos quién es el recién llegado, ya sabemos que se llama Allen, pero ¿quien es?

- Soy Allen Walker, ex aprendiz del General Cross. Soy miembro de la Orden Negra o, simplemente, exorcista.

- ¿Cómo saliste vivo de la tortura? -preguntó la muchacha de cabello color miel-. Por cierto, soy Alaïs y él -apuntó al moreno-, es Len.

- Casi no salgo vivo, me golpeó con un martillo en la cabeza y me abandonó. Tuve que buscar la Orden solo.

- Y como héroe ahora les enseñarás el camino a Hime y a Shintaro.

- ¿Qué camino? -preguntó Shintaro-. ¡¿Qué me enseña ÉL? -exclamó apuntando a Allen.

- El camino a la orden- dijo Alaïs como explicando la cosa más obvia del mundo mientras se paraba y quedaba cerca de Shintaro y le susurró-: No armes un papelón que todos sabrán que estás celoso -dijo divertida.

- ¿Haz comido algo, Allen? -preguntó Hime.

- No -respondió el joven Walker.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar a algún lado?

- Sí, yo quiero ir a comer -dijo Shintaro auto-invitándose.

Hime miró de reojo a Shintaro y cambió la pregunta:

- Allen, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos a desayunar a algún lado?

- Rayos, ¿y a mí me dejarás sin desayuno? -reclamó Shintaro haciendo un puchero.

- Sí. Se independiente por una vez en tu vida -contestó Hime.

- ¿No ves que Hime y yo queremos estar a solas?-dijo Allen provocado al rubio.

- Bien ¿Qué mejor que Allen, Hime y la katana de Hime? -preguntó Shintaro buscando algún tipo de posibilidad.

- No necesito ir armada -dijo Hime sonriendo.

- Pero... - empezó a protestar Shintaro

- ¿Por qué mejor no tomas desayuno con nosotros? -le ofreció Len a Shintaro.

- Bueno, ¿vamos? -Hime jaló el brazo de Allen hacia la puerta.

- ¿Irás en pijama? -preguntó Allen.

Hime bajó la cabeza y notó que aún llevaba el pijama puesto, se dio media vuelta y entró en una de las habitaciones.

- Entonces, ¿quién me paga el desayuno a mí? -preguntó Cross.

- ¡Los nuevos! -exclamó Shintaro aprovechándose de la situación.

- En la bolsa, General Cross -dio por respuesta Len.

- ¡Ya! ¿Vamos? -dijo Hime apareciendo.

- Claro -dijo Allen ofreciéndole un brazo a Hime.

- ¡Ñam! -balbuceó Hime tomado el brazo de Allen.

Allen solo rió y salió con Hime en busca de un lugar donde desayunar.

- ¡Lo odio! ¡Que se pudra! -gritó Shintaro luego de que la pareja de jóvenes desapareciera por el umbral.

- Timcanpy, ¿quieres hacer algo divertido? -dijo Cross.

El Golem asintió.

- Ve donde Allen y memoriza todo lo que pase entre él y Hime.

Timcanpy salió rápidamente por la ventana.

- ¡General! -dijo con repentino ánimo Len-. ¿Le apetece un poco de cerveza? La verdad es que el día de hoy tengo sed y no me hace gracia beber solo.

- ¿Cerveza? Claro, si tú invitas -dijo Cross. Comenzaba a agradarle el chico.

- Sí, yo invito -dijo Len sacando dos botellas de su equipaje, una para Cross y otra para él.

- Par de borrachos… Umh, extraño a Hime-chan… -dijo Shintaro haciendo un puchero.

- Sí, ni que lo digas. Le doy sólo cinco minutos más de lucidez al par.

- No creí que Len fuera así, pensé que su vida era dormir. No quiero ni pensar cómo reaccionará Hime al saber que Len es un borracho… Lo matará… -suspiró Shintaro.

- No es un borracho empedernido, pero sí bebe cuando se aburre -dijo Alaïs suspirando-. En fin, eso me recuerda que tengo hambre de… -puso una mano en su frente-. Pasteles. Sí, eso. Quiero un pastel de fresas. ¿Vienes a desayunar o te quedarás lloriqueando lo mucho que extrañas a Hime?

- Puedo desayunar lloriqueando -rió Shintaro-. ¡Me uno a la caza de pasteles de fresa!

- Vamos entonces, llorón -dijo riéndose la muchacha-. Vamos a cazar pasteles de fresa y chocolate caliente. ¡Yami, yami!

- Bien… -dijo Shintaro abriendo la puerta-. Adelante, dama -el rubio hizo una reverencia.

- Vamos, caballero -dijo Alaïs respondiéndole con otra reverencia.

Los dos muchachos salieron a "cazar su desayuno", mientras Cross y Len se emborrachaban en la posada.

Allen y Hime se habían ido a desayunar a un café en el centro de Nantes. Allen comía y comía mientras Hime tan sólo tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente y se servía un pastelito.

- Vas a dejar en banca rota al café, Allen… -dijo Hime.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Allen con la boca llena.

- Tan sólo mira todo lo que has comido… No sé cómo pagarás todo eso…

- Cross paga -dijo riéndose macabramente y sacando un papel en el cual escribió una imitación de la firma de Cross.

- Allen… No hagas eso… -dijo Hime poniendo una mano sobre la mano derecha de Allen para que parara de escribir.

- Está bien -dijo Allen resignado-. Con esto lo pagare -dijo sacando un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo-. No preguntes -respondió antes de que Hime le interrogara acerca de su procedencia.

- Yo quiero saber de dónde lo sacaste. ¿Acaso te prostituyes o algo así?

Allen la miró con una sonrisa pícara y no respondió.

- Si te prostituyes no me vuelvas a hablar en toda tu vida -advirtió Hime bebiendo un sorbo de su chocolate.

Allen se inclinó en la mesa y quedó a la altura del rostro de la muchacha.

- No me prostituyo, limpié una casa -dijo sonriéndole-. No te enojes, no es para tanto.

El rostro de Hime se tornó totalmente rojo y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse.

- Yo… Ehh… Yo… -tartamudeó Hime. Se sentía totalmente estúpida hablando de esa forma.

Hime cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, luego volvió a abrir sus ojos añiles.

- ¿Qué tan grande era la casa para que te hayan dado un fajo de billetes?

- Lo suficiente para llamarse posada -dijo con una sonrisa-. Además fui el "mayordomo" durante un mes -dijo tranquilo-. No me prostituyo, Hime. No saldría con cualquiera -dijo ruborizándose.

- ¿Para qué te ruborizas? -dijo Hime divertida.

- Iré a pagar la cuenta -dijo Allen evadiendo el tema.

- No cambies el tema, Allen… Creí que era tu amiga -dijo Hime ya que el albino no contestó nada-, pero al parecer sólo soy la "otra alumna del General Cross" -sentenció la muchacha antes de levantarse de golpe de la mesa y comenzar a caminar. Allen pagó la cuenta y salió corriendo tras Hime parándose delante de ella para frenar su paso.

- No estorbes. Tengo que ir a ver al General, le tengo prohibido tomar por hoy -dijo Hime sin mirar a Allen a los ojos.

- Hime -dijo Allen tomando las muñecas de la muchacha-. ¿Podrías no interpretar cosas sin preguntar?

La joven movió los brazos para soltarse, sentía que haría algo malo en cualquier momento. Allen dudó sobre qué hacer, pero al fin abrazó a la muchacha y puso un beso en su coronilla.

- Si alguna vez me dejaras terminar de hablar antes de que te molestes descubrirías que no soy tan malo -dijo sonriéndole levemente.

- … -Hime sentía calidez en su interior, al parecer amurrarse de vez en cuando frente a Allen era bueno.

Allen inconcientemente tomo la mano de la muchacha

- ¿Vamos? ¿No debes detener a Cross?

- Ahh… Sí -dijo Hime regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a Allen.

Los jóvenes se pusieron a caminar rumbo a la posada.

Shintaro caminaba alegremente comiendo pastel de fresa.

- Mmm… Debería comprarle pasteles a vendedores ambulantes más seguido -dijo relamiéndose.

- Son los mejores -dijo Alaïs atorada con el pastel que había comprado-. Son buenos si no te los regalan extraños -dio sonriendo-. Creo, que esta crema sería un lindo adorno en tu nariz -y acto seguido manchó al muchacho para luego largarse a reír.

- No es chistoso -alegó Shintaro-. Aunque ahora tengo crema extra -dijo sacándose la crema de la nariz y metiéndosela en la boca.

- No seas llorón, si era gracioso -dijo la chica riendo animadamente-. Toma -le tendió lo que le quedaba de pastel-. Ya me aburrió.

- Gracias -dijo Shintaro recibiendo el pastel de la chica de ojos turquesa.

Alaïs se agachó para tomar una chinita que estaba en el suelo y la dejó en su mano-. Ya pescamos desayuno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- ¿Volver? Estamos cerca de la posada. Además hay que ver que tan borrachos están Len y el General.

- Mmm… Cierto, cierto -dijo caminando rumbo a la posada.

Alaïs y Shintaro estaban a pasos de la posada cuando divisaron dos siluetas a lo lejos que les eran conocidas. Hime y Allen estaban llegando a la posada cuando Allen se detuvo y puso una mano en la boca de la muchacha

- Tienes chocolate ahí -dijo limpiado la mancha.

- ¡Alto, cabeza de cenicero! -se escuchó gritar a Shintaro.

- ¿Uh? -Allen giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido.

- Ya me escuchaste -gritó el muchacho mientras corría a su encuentro.

- ¿Shintaro? -dijo Hime sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sucede, Shintaro? -preguntó Allen.

- ¡Aléjate de Hime ahora! -gritó el ojiazul.

- Shin… -murmuró la joven de cabello castaño.

- Nada de nada, Hime. Aléjate de él ahora -dijo en un repentino berrinche.

- ¿Ah? ¿Te sientes bien, Shintaro? Allen sólo es mi amigo, no me hace nada malo. Me estaba quitando una mancha de chocolate caliente que tenía en la cara. Tú sabes más que nadie que cuando tomo chocolate siempre me mancho la cara y nunca me doy cuenta -explicó serenamente Hime.

- Umh… -murmuró Shintaro antes de entrar a la posada sin esperar a nadie.

Alaïs había mirado la escena desde lejos. Luego, se acercó a Hime y a Allen.

- Ha de ser el exceso de azúcar -murmuró.

- ¿Exceso de…? ¡¿Le diste pasteles? -exclamó Hime.

- ¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Acaso está mal?

- Le tengo más que prohibido comer pasteles.

- ¿En serio? No me lo dijo -se justifico la aludida.

- Era obvio que no te lo iba a decir, tenía que aprovechar que no estaba yo cerca.

- Lo siento, Hime -balbuceó Alaïs-. Creí que invitarle el desayuno no le haría daño.

- Bueno, el azúcar sólo le va a dar hiperactividad. Por lo menos tiene un lado positivo: hiperactivo es mejor en batalla -dijo Hime sonriendo y poniéndose una mano tras la cabeza.

Allen miró confuso la escena, preguntándose si en serio era posible que la reacción de Shintaro fuera sólo un exceso de azúcar, pero no quería decir nada al respecto. Aún así intervino.

- ¿No creen que deberíamos entrar?

- Amh… Sí, yo creo que sí -respondió Hime.

Alaïs asintió con la cabeza y se puso a caminar con los otros dos jóvenes hasta la puerta de la habitación en la posada, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que…

- Dios… -articuló Hime.

- Oh, oh… -susurró Allen y dirigió su mirada a Hime.

- ¡GENERAL! -gritó la joven de ojos añiles comenzando a irritarse.

- ¡Len! -masculló Alaïs-. Para esto ahora -dijo mirando el desastre de la habitación y el extraño baile que ambos hacían sobre la mesa.

- ¡Deténganse ahora mismo, par de ebrios! -chilló Hime.

Allen miraba la escena un tanto divertido y, de vez en cuando, una risita se le escapaba de entre los labios. Len apenas escuchó el grito de Hime comenzó a temer por su vida y al instante se bajó de la mesa y comenzó a ordenar. Hime se acercó enfurecida a Len y, prácticamente, le dio vuelta la cabeza de una bofetada.

- Eso, ¿por qué fue? -preguntó el adolorido muchacho.

- Por ser un estúpido borracho.

- No soy borracho -protestó el muchacho. Lo cual era cierto, no estaba borracho, pero sólo le faltaban un par de copas para estarlo.

- No me interesa, el punto es que tomaste como un animal.

Len la miró con pesar

- Está bien, quizá se me pasó la mano bebiendo -admitió-. Pero, no soy el único animal aquí -masculló.

- Con el General ya no hay solución. En cambio tú…

- Hime… -dijo Allen antes de que la muchacha terminara la frase.

- Ya sé lo que dirás: "en cambio tu pensaste que yo no era así: un borracho empedernido" y todo eso, ¿no? Pues te tengo una novedad: el beber de vez en cuando no es ser alcohólico -se defendió.

Hime no prestó atención a las palabras de Len, sino que la fijó en el ojo izquierdo de Allen que se había tornado negro.

Akuma… -murmuró.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nieve**

Allen y Hime corrieron hacia una ventana y observaron a lo lejos tres monstruosas siluetas de Akuma destruyendo la ciudad de Nantes. Los habitantes del lugar corrían despavoridos y sin entender qué los estaba atacando.

- ¡Shintaro!-llamó Hime.

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Shin?

- ¿Vieron entrar a Shintaro? -le preguntó Allen a Len y al General.

- No -respondieron al unísono Cross y el moreno.

- Shin…-balbuceó Hime.

- Ve a buscarlo, Hime. Yo me encargo de los Akumas.

- Sí…-dijo Hime saliendo del lugar.

- Es hora de que practiquen en batalla -dijo Cross dirigiéndose a Len y Alaïs.

Allen se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces por la ventana tras gritar "¡Inocensu hatsuto!". Antes de que Alaïs se pudiera percatar cómo Len ya se había convertido arco y flechas.

De pronto una gran explosión surgió en el centro de la ciudad.

- ¡Una explosión! -gritó Shintaro entrando por la ventana-. ¡Hay Akuma!

El rubio miró a su alrededor, sólo vio al General salir del lugar y a Alaïs con un arco y flechas en mano.

- ¿Y Hime-chan? -preguntó.

- Afuera, salió a ver si te encontraba -respondió Alaïs mientras también se apresuraba en salir-. Y, ahora, ¿le apunto a esas cosas o qué?

- Apúntales, es obvio.

- Nunca está de más comprobar la información -respondió la chica, dirigiéndose al lugar de la explosión.

Shintaro saltó por la ventana. Él no podía atacar por sí solo a los Akuma, necesitaba la ayuda de Hime. Alaïs se acercó a los monstruos y, con algo de inseguridad, apuntó la primera flecha que no llego directamente a su objetivo, por lo que se repitió a sí misma que si se calmaba las flechas saldrían mejor.

- Alaïs, ¿divisas a Hime en algún lado? -preguntó Shintaro.

- Sí, allá -dijo apuntado en dirección oeste con una mano.

- ¿D-Dónde? -dijo Shintaro mirando en todas direcciones-. ¡No la veo! -gritó desesperado.

- ¿Ves a Allen? -preguntó la muchacha-. Es ese pequeño bulto que se ve tras él.

- Ahh… -Shintaro entornó los ojos-. ¡Ah! ¡Ya vi al cabeza de habas!

- Entonces fíjate que tras él, está Hime.

- Maldito bastardo… -gruñó el rubio.

- Deja de maldecir y ve con ella.

- Primero mataré a ese estúpido… -dijo para luego salir corriendo en dirección a Allen mientras una katana aparecía en su mano.

- ¡Oye! -grito Alaïs-. Mata primero al Akuma.

Shintaro continuó corriendo sin escuchar las palabras de la chica, en su mente solo se oía: "_matar a Allen, matar a Allen_" como si fuera un robot asesino. Alaïs suspiró y se concentró en lanzar un par de flechas a un Akuma mientras pensaba que Shintaro se metería en problemas.

- ¡Shin, apareciste! ¿Dónde estabas? -dijo Hime aliviada.

- En algún lugar -le contestó sin prestarle mucha atención y caminó hacia Allen.

- ¿Uh? -articuló Hime sin comprender la actitud del rubio.

- Matar a Allen, matar a Allen -comenzó a repetir el chico.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Allen mirando al rubio.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Shintaro? No te pongas a amenazar a la gente -reprimió Hime.

El rubio no la escucho y siguió caminando, estaba como en función automática. Allen se puso rápidamente en guardia como si entendiera qué era exactamente lo que pretendía Shintaro. Hime miraba alternativamente a Allen y Shintaro sin comprender la mentalidad de los chicos aún.

- ¡Morirás! -gruño Shintaro.

- Eso crees… -amenazó Allen.

- ¡Ya basta! -gritó Hime interponiéndose entre Allen y Shintaro-. ¿Pueden comportarse como adolescentes de quince y dieciséis años? Ya es el colmo, maduren.

Shintaro trató de pasar por sobre Hime para golpear a Allen, pero no lo consiguió

- No te escondas tras ella, ¡COBARDE!

- ¡CÁLMATE, SHINTARO! -chilló Hime empujándolo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás de parte de él? -dijo el muchacho obviamente molesto.

- ¡No estoy de parte de ninguno de los dos, parecen dos niños pequeños peleándose por un juguete! -dijo Hime.

- No eres un juguete -dijo Allen-. Y no somos dos niños pequeños.

- ¿"No eres"? -dijo Hime confundida-. ¿Todo este berrinche es por mí, Shintaro?

- ¡Sí! ¡No! Todo es por culpa de él -dijo dirigiéndose a Allen.

- ¡¿Mi culpa? -gritó Allen irritado.

- A ver… -dijo Hime respirando hondo-. ¿Me pueden explicar, calmadamente, qué pasa aquí?

- ¡Agh! -grito Shintaro antes de ponerse a caminar.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Akumas están atacando la ciudad y ustedes están haciendo estupideces!

Allen se acercó a un Akuma y le disparó, estaba completamente molesto y no tenía una razón concreta. Hime se acercó a Shintaro y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

- Si hay alguien que debería estar enojada esa debería ser yo, ya que andas comiendo pasteles a escondidas mías -dijo Hime.

- No es mi culpa que me invitaran un pastel mientras tú andabas paseando con ese -dijo molesto.

- ¿Desde cuándo te molesta que esté con Allen un momento? Es mi amigo, Shin, nada más -comentó Hime totalmente calmada y acariciándole el cabello a Shintaro-. Ahora vayamos a destruir Akumas. No le podemos dejar todo el trabajo a Alaïs y Len, recién se están iniciando en esto.

- Está bien -dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Cuando la comandante lo indique.

- Mierda -se quejó Alaïs mirándose una herida que se acababa de hacer en el hombro-. Malditas cosas -dijo refiriéndose a los Akuma.

- ¿Cómo va todo? -preguntó Hime animadamente.

- Bien, supongo -dijo Alaïs mientras levantaba el arco y lanzaba una flecha directo a un Akuma-. Detesto a los Akuma.

- Je, je, je -rió Hime-. ¿Terminas tú con ese o lo hago yo?

- Déjame a mí, tú acaba con el otro -dijo sonriendo y tomando otra flecha acomodando el arco con cuidado porque dolía un poco el hombro.

- Bien… -dijo Hime. Un par de alas de ángel se desplegaron en la espalda de la muchacha y una aureola apareció en su coronilla y voló rápidamente al encuentro del Akuma. Se vio una explosión en ese y Hime se reía del Akuma que había muerto.

- Creo que eso fue todo… -dijo Allen apareciendo de pronto-. ¿Qué tal tu primera experiencia en batalla? -le preguntó a Alaïs.

- Bastante buena. Pensé que saldría más herida -dijo tranquila-. Fue buena experiencia.

- Que bueno que te haya gustado.

- Ahh… ¿Dónde está el General? -preguntó Hime.

- Ni idea. Salió antes que yo, así que debería estar afuera.

- Por casualidad, ¿sabían si tenía dinero? -preguntó Allen intuyendo lo que ocurría.

- Sí, el dinero que le pase esta mañana para que pagara la posada -se escuchó una vocecita en el arco.

- Dios… -suspiró Allen-. Hime…

- ¿Qué?-respondió la aludida.

- Me temo que los abandonó.

- ¡¿Ah?- a Hime le saltaba una venita en la frente.

- Vaya maestro que resulto ser -murmuró Len volviendo a su forma.

- Je, je, je -rió Allen-. Ese gesto tuyo me recuerda a alguien -dijo el albino mirando a Hime.

- ¿A quién? -preguntó la aludida.

- Alguien de la Orden.

- Ahh… -articuló Hime.

- Lo que me recuerda que te tengo que llevar conmigo. Ve a buscar tus cosas, nos vamos a la Orden.

Un rayo de alegría iluminó el rostro de Hime mientras que, con un destello blanco, Shintaro aparecía junto a ella.

- ¿Eso nos incluye? O seguimos buscando un general -preguntó Alaïs.

- Bueno… Yo tengo un rango alto, creo que podría enseñarles algunas cosas -dijo Allen-. Además en la Orden hay una sala de entrenamiento, allá practicarán con los demás exorcistas -dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Yupi! -dijo la muchacha-. No más paseos por el mundo en busca de Generales.

Hime comenzó a caminar camino a la posada, pero Allen la detuvo de un brazo.

- Ten a mano ropa abrigada, no planeo que te quedes congelada.

- Je, je. Está bien…

- Te acompaño, tengo mi maleta en la posada -dijo Allen sonriendo.

- Bueno -Hime y el chico albino comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la posada.

Cerca de una hora más tarde todos los jóvenes se encontraban camino a la Orden guiados por Allen. El clima no les había favorecido en nada, estaba nevando. Todos iban tras el joven exorcista en una fila tomados de la parte de atrás del abrigo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Me entró un copo de nieve en el ojo! -se quejó Shintaro.

- ¡No grites! -dijo Hime volteando la cabeza ya que el rubio iba afirmado de su abrigo.

- ¡Pero mi ojo se congela!

- Ahh… Dios… -suspiró la joven de ojos añil.

- ¡Qué frío hace, me congelo! -exclamó tiritando la muchacha de ojos turquesa.

- Ni que lo digas, yo ni traje abrigo -respondió el moreno.

- ¡Les dije que se abrigaran bien!-gritó Allen desde la cabeza de la fila ya que el viento bloqueaba un poco el sonido de su voz.

- Creí que solo bromeabas -se defendió Len.

- ¡Yo no bromeo con esas cosas!

- ¿Allen? ¿Dónde está Timcanpy?

- ¡Dios! ¡Se lo llevó el General! -dijo Allen exaltado.

El albino frenó de golpe haciendo que Hime cayera sobre él.

- ¡Ugh! Avisa cuando vas a frenar… -dijo Hime.

- ¿Timcanpy? ¿La pelotita con alas? -preguntó Alaïs riéndose internamente por la posición en que cayeron Hime y Allen.

- Sí, la "pelotita con alas"-contestó Allen girando sobre sí mismo haciendo que Hime quedara con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Un tic en el ojo de Shintaro advirtió de que comenzaba a irritarse.

- Y comenzará el primer round, caballeros hagan sus apuestas -murmuró Alaïs por lo bajo haciendo que Len riera, luego se acercó a Shintaro -¡Eh! Tú, piensa rápido -murmuró mientras le tiraba un poco de nieve.

- ¿Uh? -articuló Shintaro con la cara llena de nieve-. ¡¿Qué te crees? -gritó Shintaro lanzándole una bola de nieve a Alaïs haciendo que le cayera perfectamente en el centro de la cara.

- ¿Yo? No me creo nada sólo te salvo de una "ataque de histeria" -le respondió la muchacha limpiándose la nieve.

- ¿Ataque de histeria? -dijo Shintaro irritado. Giró su cuerpo lentamente para encontrar a Allen levantando suavemente a Hime del piso y limpiándole un poco de nieve que había en su castaño cabello.

- No seas molesto -dijo la chica tomando un poco de nieve con la mano.

Shintaro se agachó rápidamente e hizo una bola de nieve para luego lanzársela con fuerza en la cabeza a Allen.

- ¡Oye! -gritó molesto el albino.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó con voz inocente.

- ¡No me lances nieve, idiota! -dijo Allen lanzándole dos bolas de nieve a Shintaro.

- Y tú, ¿por qué me lanzas a mí?

- Porque tú me lanzaste nieve en la cabeza.

- Basta, no empiecen -dijo Hime lanzándole una bola de nieve a Allen y otra a Shintaro, pero éste la esquivó justo a tiempo haciendo que la bola impactara de lleno en la cara de Len-. ¡Ups! -dijo la muchacha al darse cuenta de dónde había ido a parar su "arma de nieve".

- Esto es la guerra -dijo Len, volviéndose medio loco y lanzado bolas de nieve en todas direcciones.

- ¡Wahhhhhh! -gritó Shintaro escondiéndose tras Hime-. ¡Nos bombardean!-dijo comenzando a lanzarle bolas a Len.

- ¡Ahh! No soy el escudo de nadie -chilló Hime metiéndole una bola de nieve a Shintaro en la boca.

- Ja, que gracioso -se carcajeó Allen.

- Sí que lo es -respondió Alaïs antes de lanzarle una gran bola de nieve a Allen por la espalda.

-Ugh… -Allen la miró con la viva imagen de la sed de sangre en los ojos-. Morirás…

- ¡Tú primero! -dijo Hime lanzándole una bola a Allen.

- ¡Se aprovechan de mí!

- ¡Todos contra Allen! -propuso Alaïs.

- ¡NO!

- ¡Sí! -exclamó Shintaro con emoción.

- Apoyo la moción -murmuró Len, dirigiendo sus bolas de nieve ahora exclusivamente al albino.

- ¡Hey, ya deténganse! ¡Soy su General! -gritó Allen cubriéndose la cara con los brazos.

- Nos tomamos el poder General -dijo Alaïs lanzándole otra bola de nieve.

- ¡Rebeldes! ¡Que malvados son con el pobre Allen! -dijo Hime irónicamente y lanzándole una bola de nieve enorme al ojigris.

- Es cierto no puedo creer lo terribles que somos -murmuró con sarcasmo Len mientras tiraba más nieve-. No me explico cómo podemos ser tan malévolos.

De pronto un fuerte estornudo hizo que la siguiente bola de nieve de Hime no fuera a parar en la cara del joven Walker.

- Ay… Disculpen… -dijo Shintaro con voz nasal.

- Has cogido un resfrío -dijo Alaïs.

- Eso parece… -Shintaro tenía la nariz notablemente roja.

- Bueno, es hora de que continuemos nuestro camino. No me gustaría que alguien más enfermara -dijo Allen-. Ya, Hime, afírmate de mi abrigo…

Hime aferró su mano a la parte de atrás del largo abrigo del muchacho. Luego tomó la mano de Shintaro y la puso en su espalda para que también se afirmara.

- Afírmate o saldrás volando… -dijo Shintaro mirando a Alaïs.

- Síp, pero me gustaría saber qué se siente volar -dijo afirmándose del abrigo y haciendo un gesto para que Len se afirmara de ella.

Los cinco jóvenes caminaron con paso firme por horas. La noche comenzaba a pisarle los talones.

- ¡Me congelo vivo! -exclamó Shintaro.

- Descongélate- murmuró la chica que caminaba tras él.

- ¿Falta mucho? -preguntó Len.

- Sí. Esta repentina tormenta de nieve está evitando a que avancemos más rápido -dijo Allen-. Pero, no se preocupen, por allá hay una cueva en la que podemos prender una fogata y pasar la noche -Allen indicó hacia el frente donde se divisaba una gran cueva.

- Se me congela hasta el cerebro -se quejó otra vez el moreno-. Debí traer abrigo.

Allen y los cuatros muchachos entraron en la espaciosa cueva. Un sonoro estornudo de Shintaro coronó la entrada.

- Bien. Iré a buscar algunas ramas para hacer la fogata, ustedes esperen aquí -dijo Allen. Hime lo miró con preocupación-. No me pasará nada -contestó el albino para calmar a su amiga y luego internarse en la tormenta.

- Shintaro, ¿no tienes nada seco? Cojeras algo más grave si sigues empapado - murmuró Alaïs, y luego se acercó a Hime-. Relájate, no creo que le pase nada.

Hime asintió con la cabeza y luego se quitó el abrigo.

- Dios… Moriré por culpa de un resfrío -alegó Shintaro tiritando de pies a cabeza.

- Toma -dijo Len sacando algo de su equipaje-. Creo que esta chaqueta te servirá, yo me pondré esta otra -dijo sonriendo-. Creo que debí sacarla del equipaje antes.

- Sí, creo que debiste -reprochó Hime.

Shintaro estiró un tembloroso brazo para recibir la chaqueta que le ofrecía Len.

- Gracias -dijo el rubio quitándose el abrigo empapado y cubriéndose con la chaqueta.

- ¿Te duele algo? ¿La garganta u otra cosa? -preguntó Hime acercándose a Shintaro.

- Ahh… Siento mi nariz extraña -respondió Shintaro.

- La tienes congelada -dijo Hime tocando la nariz del chico rubio.

- Je, je… -rió levemente Shintaro.

- ¿Y tú, Len? ¿Te resfriaste también? -preguntó Hime mirando al moreno.

- La garganta pica -dijo Len-. Sólo eso.

- Son un par de chicos enfermizos… -suspiró Hime.

- Son cristalitos -dijo la otra muchacha.

- A penas llegue Allen se sientan lo más cerca posible a la fogata.

- Y se deben quitar la ropa que tienen empapada, para que se les seque.

- ¡¿Quieres que me desnude, pervertida? -gritó exaltado Shintaro.

- No, tarado. Que te quites primero la polera mientras te quedas con el abrigo y luego de que se seque te quedas con la polera y secas el abrigo -dijo la muchacha con reproche.

- Seguro… -murmuró Shintaro sin confiar en las palabras de Alaïs-. Pervertida…

- Mira puedes hacer lo que quieras -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, pero luego no lloriquees -dijo con tranquilidad-. Y la verdad, Shintaro, es que lo que menos deseo es verte a ti desnudo -agregó la muchacha.

- Y lo que yo menos deseo es que me veas desnudo -dijo.

- Ya vez, llorón. Sólo armas líos de aburrido -le respondió.

- Me aburro porque eres tan fome como una piedra.

- Pues la solución es simple -dijo Alaïs-: simplemente no me escuches y no me hables, sólo entretente como normalmente lo harías.

- Está bien.

Allen entró en la cueva con un montón de ramas en brazos, los cuales dejó en el piso uno sobre otro. El joven de blanca cabellera se acercó a las ramas y prendió fuego gracias a la fricción.

- ¡Fogata lista! -dijo alegremente.

- ¡Calor! -gritó alegremente Len acercándose a la fogata.

Shintaro se sentó frente a la fogata y se quitó el abrigo y la polera que llevaba puesta.

- No seas exhibicionista, Shin -dijo Hime al ver a su amigo con todo el pecho descubierto-. Menos mal que estabas resfriado.

Alaïs se sentó apoyada en una de las murallas de la cueva. Len se quitó la polera húmeda y se puso el abrigo encima, mientras se secaba la prenda.

- Ahh… Fuego… -dijo Allen quitándose el abrigo-. Afuera hace un frío de los mil demonios.

- Se te nota en la cara -dijo Hime apuntando la sonrosada nariz de Allen.

Len se rió de la nariz de Allen.

- Bienvenido seas al club del resfrío.

- Gracias por permitirme entrar… -alcanzó a decir Allen antes de estornudar.

- Sueñen en que los cuidaré a los dos-dijo Hime mirando a Shintaro y Allen-. Cuídense solos.

- ¡Pero, Hime…! -comenzó a alegar Shintaro.

- ¡No! ¡Me niego a ser su enfermera! -gritó Hime.

- Pues, bienvenidos a mi mundo, chicos. Auto-cuidado -dijo Len riendo-. Yo soy mi propio enfermero, deberían intentarlo. Lo mejor de todo es que sólo se recetan medicinas que les gusten.

- Pero, yo quería que me cuidara Hime-chan… -dijo Shintaro haciendo un mohín.

Allen miró al joven rubio con ojos que decían lo mismo: "_Yo quería que me cuidara Hime-chan_". Alaïs saco de su bolso un paquete.

- Tomen, quedó de esta mañana. No es mucho, pero algo les quitara el hambre -le pasó la bolsa a Hime.

- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué me entregas a mí la bolsa? -dijo Hime.

- Porque es más probable que reciban de ti algo de comida que de mí -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, ¿no le habías prohibido el azúcar a Shintaro? No sé si le querrás dar, son algunos de los pasteles que sobraron esta mañana.

- Umh… -Hime abrió la bolsa y se la extendió a los demás para que sacaran algo y luego la cerró.

- ¿No comerás, Hime? -preguntó Allen.

- No. Coman ustedes. Yo no estoy resfriada y no necesito mucho alimento. Además, Allen, sé que comes mucho.

- Si tú no comes yo no comeré.

- ¡Ni yo! -exclamó Shintaro. Estaba por primera vez de acuerdo con Allen en algo.

- Vamos Hime, come, racionemos -dijo Len tratando de ayudar.

- No. Es que Allen come mucho y prefiero que esté a gusto, Len.

- Hime si no comes me declaro en huelga de hambre -dijo Allen-. Yo prefiero que tú comas.

- Síp, come -dijo Shintaro extendiéndole su pedazo de pastel a Hime.

- Está bien, comeré. Pero no ahora. No tengo hambre en estos momentos -explicó Hime con una gran sonrisa.

- Eso está bien, ahora no me sentiré culpable si como -dijo Len sonriendo.

- Tengo una duda -dijo la chica de ojos turquesa-. Para poder dormir tenemos que montar turnos, pero como éstos están resfriados no creo que sean de gran ayuda. Así que, ¿quien va primero?

- No lo sé -dijo Shintaro con la boca llena.

- Yo voy -se ofreció Hime levantando la mano.

- ¿Segura? Es que me da igual, de todas formas tengo insomnio, ¿no preferirías descansar primero?

- Es que ustedes comieron. Les va a dar sueño.

- Yo no comí -dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

- Mmm… Si insistes… -dijo Hime.

Alaïs asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar.

- Ahh… Tengo sueño. ¿Cómo dormiremos? -preguntó Shintaro.

- No lo sé -contestó Hime.

- Durmamos todos juntos para mantener el calor -propuso Allen.

- Buena idea.

- Yo dormiré junto a la pared. Tú puedes dormir a mi otro lado, así no tocarás la roca fría.

- Bueno… -dijo Hime un tanto sonrojada, ésta sería la primera vez que dormiría junto a Allen.

- ¡Y yo dormiré a tu otro costado! -dijo Shintaro tomándola de un brazo.

- Está bien… -dijo Hime sonriéndole a su amigo.

- Yo dormiré junto al fuego -dijo Len recostándose y durmiéndose al instante.

- Lo envidio -dijo Hime acercándose a Len-. ¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta de que se veía tan lindo durmiendo -comentó la joven sonriendo.

- Se ve igual -le respondió la otra muchacha-. Cuidado de no quedar partida a la mitad.

- ¿Partida a la mitad? -Hime la miró confundida.

- Ya sabes, si ambos tuvieran mal dormir y te usar de almohada, tus brazos serían tirado hacia los lados -le respondió dándose cuenta de que lo que dijo no tenía mucha coherencia.

- Je, je -rió Hime-. Seguramente yo los ocuparé como almohada.

- Buena decisión -dijo riéndose-. Estoy segura de que esos dos matarían tiburones por ti. Y puede que Len también -dijo mirándola-. Anda ve a dormir, que morirás congelada.

- ¿Len? ¿Matar tiburones por mí?

- No me explique bien -dijo suspirando-. Me refiero a que te conoce hace poco y ya te estima -dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca-. Tienen razón cuando me dicen que hablo demás.

- Ehh… Bien… -balbuceó Hime más confundida que antes-. Me iré a dormir. Cuídate -dijo la joven dándose media vuelta.

- ¡Oye, espera! Mejor déjame explicarte antes de que meta a Len en problema. Hace poco menos de un año murió su hermana que era un año menor que él, de alguna manera sé que le recuerdas a ella.

- ¿Su hermana? Umh… ¿Está muy mal por eso?

- No. Detesta a mi hermano que también murió -dijo la chica sonriéndole-. Tuvieron un accidente mientras huían de la casa.

- ¿Uh? Me perdí.

- Amh, lo siento, me salté información -dijo suspirando y agregó-: Mi hermano y la hermana de Len huyeron de la casa porque se querían casar.

- ¿Cuántos años tenía tu hermano? ¿Y ella?

- Mi hermano diecisiete, ella tenía dieciséis.

- Wow… Pobre Len.

- Sí -dijo Alaïs-. Su hermana era su protegida.

- ¡Malvada! ¡Ahora me pondré mal cuando esté cerca de Len! No quiero que entre en la nostalgia porque le recuerdo a su hermana.

- No entrará en nostalgia, creo que el recuerdo le trae más ternura que pena -dijo suspirando-. Está bien, la otra vez me guardaré hablar. Te tengo a ti con un ataque depresivo, a Shintaro en faceta ley del hielo; bueno, Len se molestará porque te pondrás rara, sólo me falta molestar a Allen -dijo con una risita.

- Je, je… -rió Hime-. Buenas noches.

- Buenas -dijo la chica sentándose en la entrada y mirando cómo caía la nieve.

Hime se acercó al lugar donde dormían los tres chicos. Miró un tanto triste a Len, nunca se había imaginado que el moreno había pasado por algo tan fuerte; miró a Shintaro que yacía profundamente dormido junto a Len; miró a Allen que dormía con un rostro lleno de serenidad. La muchacha se acomodó entre el rubio y el albino y se dedicó a observar la parte superior de la cueva.

El calor de la fogata pronto se le hizo insoportable a la chica que hacía de centinela, por lo que salió afuera y se paró en la entrada de la cueva, estuvo ahí cerca de dos horas. Para cuando volvió a entrar tenía toda la ropa empapada, la nariz roja como tomate y un dolor de cabeza que le parecía que una bomba había explotado en su cerebro.

Hime se revolvió inconscientemente mientras dormía y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del joven rubio que dormía profundamente, éste la rodeó con sus brazos en un acto reflejo. Alaïs entre estornudos se puso a mirar a los seres durmientes y, aunque era probable que fuera el cambio de turno, nadie, después de todo, sabía que se afiebraría durmiendo o no durmiendo así que no le pareció muy importante. Así se fue haciendo de día y la gran nevada ceso convirtiéndose en apenas un poco de llovizna.


End file.
